Don't Underestimate Angels
by thequeenbeecastiel
Summary: What happens when Dean comes home from a shopping trip to find his Baby brother tied up and Gabrielle the Archangel looming over him? Destiel of course! This is my first story and I suck at Summaries! Also ratting may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Dean Winchester had seen a lot of weird things before in his life. But walking into the bunker after a shopping trip, to find his little brother, shirtless, tied to a chair and gagged with Gabrielle, the flaming Archangel, looming over him was not one of them. Dean watched in a kind of fascinated horror as Gabrielle pushed his hand down over Sam's naked chest, his hand glowing faintly blue. Dean locked eyes with Sam, terrified chocolate brown meeting shocked fern green. The younger brother made a strangled noise, that sounded vaguely like a plea and Dean held himself back from pounding Gabrielle to dust right here and then. 'What the hell is going on here?!' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.12px;"Gabrielle/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" all but smirked, turning to face the enraged brother. 'Dean!' he crowed, 'so good to see your here. Dearly sorry for not asking your permission, but I wanted my own human too.' Dean set his jaw, 'what's that supposed to mean, you freak?' Gabe chuckled, 'I'm just making claim to your brother. Just like Cassie did to you.' Dean felt this face grow red, 'Cas has never 'claimed' me, you Son of a Bitch! What's that supposed to even mean?' Gabrielle tutted, 'that hand print on your shoulder, Dean. It's a brand. What did you think it was?' The hunter would never admit to the fact that he blushed, Dean Winchester /spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"did not/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" get flustered. 'I knew it was a brand, of course I did.' It wasn't really a lie. 'But that's got nothing to do with claiming my brother! And if you don't let him go right now I'll call Cas!' Gabe grinned widely, 'go ahead, Cassie, can explain everything to you then.' Dean scowled deeply, 'fine I will, Cas I need you-` 'hello Dean.' The hunter yelped, not that he would ever admit it, whirling around to face the owner of the gravelly voice. 'Cas, dammit! You won't believe what that pig of an Archangel, Gabrielle, is doing to Sammy!' Cas tilted his head to the side, his pools of dark blue swimming with confusion. 'I already know, Gabrielle, told me what he planned to do. I did not see anything wrong with it.' The Angel didn't seem at all fazed as Dean screeched his name. 'Cas! What the hell?! You're not siding, with that-that /spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"thing/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" are you?' The hunter gestured wildly to the now smirking Gabe, but Cas merely shrugged. 'I share a more profound bond with you because of your marking, perhaps if Sam has one given to him by Gabrielle then he can get help easy to.' Dean felt his eye twitch, 'couldn't he have at least gotten Sam's consent? Well, Cas?' Said Angel sifted uncomfortably on his feet and Gab smirked, 'awe, don't pick on poor Cassie, Dean. We all know that you love him.' 'I do not like Cas!' Dean shrieked, un-aware that his face resembled a ripe tomato. 'You don't like me?' Castiel used his usual bored tone but his eyes shone with a strange light. Dean swallowed thickly, 'I-I didn't mean it like that. I do like you Cas. I just don't lean that way.' Cas didn't even blink, 'I never said that you were Homosexual Dean.' Dean splattered slightly, 'I'm not-` 'Mmph!' Sam shrieked and Dean whirled around, hauling Gabrielle away from Sam by the shoulders, Cas long discarded. He had almost forgotten about the crazy Archangel trying to brand his little brother, almost. 'Get away from him Gabrielle or I swear-` it only took one click of Gabe's fingers and Dean found himself thrust up in a corner, duct tape covering his mouth. 'Be quiet Dean, your beginning to annoy me. I simply want to protect Sammy and you, but if you insist on stopping me…' Gabe turned to smile sweetly at Cas. 'Go get him tiger.' Cas didn't seem fazed, he simply grabbed Dean by the collar of his leather jacket and placed him carefully, like he was glass, at Gabrielle's feet. 'There, although I'm unsure why you didn't just get him yourself Gabriel.' Dena made a strangled noise, glaring up at Gabe. The archangel was so lucky that Cas didn't understand terms like that, otherwise Dean would.. what would he do? He was tied up! Gabe chuckled deeply, 'that's not what I meant Cassie…' he leaned in, cupping his hands around Castiel ear, a good minute passed before- 'you want me to do all that to Dean?' Cas sounded almost uncaring, and Dean tried not to scream like a girl as Gabrielle nodded eagerly. 'Exactly, Cassie, I know Dean wants it.' The archangel tapped the side of his head, 'Angel Mojo. You could tell to if you bothered to look. Plus, I know you just want it too.' Castiel's eyes flickered a bright, shining blue for a mere second before turning back to their usual dark cerulean. 'Very well, I will keep Dean... side-tracked while you finish with Sam.' Dean made a gurgling noise that could either have been him shouting for help or calling both Gabrielle and Cas foul names. Gab grinned brightly, giving Cas a friendly thump on the shoulder, 'that's my Angel.' Castiel only frowned, "I'm not your angel.' Before he reached down to Dean and the next thing the hunter knew he was somehow in a hotel bed, with Cas towering over him. /spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Oh shit/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;", Dean thought, /spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"I'm so screwed, physically and mentally/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;". He let his eyes slide shut/spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;". I am so sorry Sammy… /emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"A few seconds later and Dean didn't care about anything else other than the, no /spanem style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"his/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;", Angel. /span/p


	2. Chapter 2 Pillow!

Authors Note: I own nothing! All rights go to Mr. Kripke and Mr. Singer! I like this chapter better than the first one. I might even redo the first one later on. Anyway, enjoy!

 _Pillow,_ Dean though sleepily, _warm, breathing pillow_. One Mississippi, two Mississippi- Dean's eyes flew open _, breathing?!_ He shot up, curling away from the 'pillow.' 'Oh my fucking god,' Dean breathed, 'Cas?' The, naked, Angel smiled, blue eyes, dark with thought, he'd been just laying there watching Dean sleep, on his angelicchest (hehe, pun intended). 'Hello Dean, I'm glad to see that your awake.' The Angel smiled sweetly, 'are you sore at all? I was quiet rough last night.' Dean blushed, not caring that his brother was probably branded by now, with Gabrielle smirking to himself. 'Awe, fuck me dead Cas. I think I just racked up a lot of sins.'


End file.
